Taken
by actresssoftball2001
Summary: *Sequel to Don't Think You Know Everything* One year later, everything is back to normal. Austin and Ally are great, and so are Jack and Kim. The Black Dragons and the master are locked up, but what happens when they get out and take the girls. What will the boys do? Will they ever find them? Find out in "Taken"...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of "Taken". It is the sequel to "Don't Think You Know Everything''. If you haven't read it, you should. Alright here is chapter 1.

_Perviously on "Don't Think You Know Everything"..._

_We all walked the car and got in, the car ride was filled with conversation, Ally was happy, living, and breathing. Thats is all I could ask for. I am so happy, eveything is over._

_Little did they know, this wasnt the end of things, not even close._

One Year Later...

Ally's Pov.

I walked into the school hallway torwards the office. It was my senior year, I am so excited. After last year, I have became popular. I also have the gang, with me so this year will be the best. As I walked into the office, to see Mrs. Smith. She is an older lady, maybe in her 50's, she is really sweet. "Hello Ally, are you excited for your senior year,'' she asked me, while getting my papers. I nodded, ''I am so excited, I mean who wouldn't be,'' I told her smiling excitedly.

She laughed at me, and handed me my papers. "So how are you an Austin,'' she asked smiling. Austin and I have been dating almost a year now, and we have been going great. He has become really protective ever since last years scare but, he is really sweet. We are everyone's favorite couple, even the teachers. Jack and Kim are a close second. "We are doing great, our one year anniversary is coming up,'' I said smiling at her.

"That is great, what about Kim and Jack,'' she asked, she may be in her 50's but she stays in the gossip. "They are going great to, their anniversary is the same day as ours,'' I said remebering the truth or dare game.

Austin, Trish, and Dez have grown close to Jack and Kim. We are all best friends. We do everything together. I think Austin and Dez are glad they have another guy to talk too. I think Kim is happy about having girls to talk to. Every anniversary we have Jack and Austin always do something together, for Kim and I.

"Aww how cute,'' she gushed, I laughed and told her bye. Walking out of the office, I looked around for any sign of my locker. I walked down the narrow hallway, looking for 103. "Why hello Ally have a nice summer,'' a voice said. I really dont want to deal with her right now. I turned around and growled, '' Hello cassidy.''

"Ah got some attitude there,'' she said smirking,

"Look Cassidy, I really don't want to deal with you right now,'' I said walked past bumping into her shoulder. I walked for a little till I finally found my locker. By now the hallway was full, I wonder where the gang is.

Right then someone poped in fornt of me. I looked and saw it was Kim, I did a girly scream, and hugged her. She went to Boston for the summer to visit her cousin. Jack like to have died, he was so sad. ''Girl can you believe it is our senior year,'' she said, I screamed again and we laughed.

"Wow,'' we heard to male voices behide us. We turned around to see Austin and Jack standing there with amused faces. ''I never knew our girlfriends could scream so loud,'' Austin said laughing. Kim and I looked at each other and nodded. We both jumped forward into our boyfriends arms, and let out a girly scream into their ears. We then jumped down and laughed while they held their ears.

"Is that loud enough, or do we need to go louder,'' we said, yeah we still do that. "No,'' they both said shaking their heads. "Know can I have a real hug kimmy,'' Jack said holding out his arms, pouting. Kim laughed and jumped in her boyfriends arms. I laughed and walked to Austin. He gave me a hug and I peck on the lips.

"Hey, did I bust your ear drums,'' I said grinning. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah you did,'' he said. I laughed and seen Trish and Dez coming. "Hey guys,'' I said hugging them.

This summer we all did something, I mean we all seen each other, execpt for Kim and Dez. Kim went to boston, Dez went to Canada. I here, Austin stayed here to, but did go places some times. Jack also stayed, he got a summer job. So we really didn't really get to spend much time together.

"Hey Als,'' Trish said, hugging me back. I walked back over to Austin who put his arm back around me. " Hello Austin, I still see your dating that,'' I heard Cassidy say.

We turned around and I felt Austins grip tighten on me. "Hello Cassidy, and she has a name,'' he growled. " Cassidy, didn't I make it clear this morning we don't want to hear from you,'' I said to her. " I dont care what you say, I am just waiting on Austin to leave you so he can come to me,'' she says flipping her hair.

" Its been a year and he hasn't left,'' I said, "And I am not leaving, so bye bye,'' he said waving. She left and I smiled turning to Austin. "That was sweet take you,'' I said fixing his jacket, he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well I don't want anyone picking on my girl,'' he said and kissed me quickly.

"Can you two get any cuter,'' Kim said from her spot beside Jack. I laughed and we all walked to class.

**OoOoOoOo **

We all walked into my place after the first day I school. Everyone was chatting away about their while I went to get drinks. I came back into the living room and gave them a drink. I went a sat in Austin's lap, and his arm went around me waist. "How was your day Als,'' Austin asked.

"It was good, I still wonder why they start the first day on Friday instead of Monday though,'' I said, they laughed and turned on the tv.

We were watching a good show until Jack got bored and started to flip through channels. "Guys there is noting to watch,'' he whined, still flipping through channels. "We were watching a good show until you changed it,'' Trish said complaning. I was looking at the tv, until on the news channel, I saw a bunch of familar faces. ''Stop,'' I yelled, everyone jumped and Jack stopped. I stared at the tv.

_News women:_

_Hello everyone, we have been informed that these people have escaped from prison._

I showed a picture of the Black Dragons and the master. I tensed and Austin's gripped tightend.

_We have heard that they are very dangerous, and if seen call 911. Thank you. _

I heard everyone talking about it, but I went into shock. I felt the color drain from my face. The people who shot me, almost killed me, have escaped from jail. "Ally, baby are you ok,'' Austin said shaking me gently. Everyone turned to this, Jack got up.

"Ally are you ok,'' he asked and put his hand on my shoulder. i jumped and looked around. I turned around and looked at Austin, I saw the fear in his eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug. I felt tears run down me face, Austin just held me and whispered soothing things in my ear.

Austin's Pov.

I felt Ally crying, I held her tightly. Everyone looked at her concerned, I felt like everything is falling a part. Everything is going great, our life was getting back together. I felt Ally's crying stop and I her breathing slowed. I think she fell asleep. "Guys, I am going to stay here tonight and I am taking her to bed,'' I said standing up with her in my arms.

"Yea I am staying here to just in case,'' Jack said, Kim nodded. "I think we are all staying,'' Trish said, I nodded and walked up the stairs to Ally's room. I laid her down and walked to her closet. I stay here alot, so I have some clothes here. Plus Ally says she likes to sleep in my shirts so. I changed and crawled into bed next Ally.

I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

Ally's pov.

I woke up in my bed with arms wrapped around me. I looked over to my side and saw Austin, I smiled and then remebered what happened last night. I must have fell asleep, and Austin carried me to my room. Good thing I got dressed last night before hand. I wiggled out my Ausitn's grip and walked down stairs.

I was still in my hello kitty pj bottoms and one of Austin's shirts. I looked around and saw that the girls were awake. I walked over to them.

"Hey girls,'' I said, sitting next to them. "Hey Als, did you sleep okay,'' Kim asked me,I knew she was worried about the night before. "Yeah, I am glad Austin stayed,'' I said they nodded. 

"Hey do yall want to go to the mall, the boys will probealy sleep til noon,'' Kim said, we nodded and I walked up stairs to take a shower. After the shower, I got out did my hair and makeup, and walked to my closet. I am wearing a white long selvee shirt, with a tan scarf,jeans and my tan uggs. I had my hair up in a pony tail. I walked down stairs and left the boys a note, and we went to the mall.

Austin's pov.

I woke up around 11:30 and saw the bed empty. I got up and walked down stairs and saw Jack watching the news. "Hey the girls went to the mall, they will be back later,'' he said, I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys, I am so sorry. Okay yesterday I typed the first chapter of Taken. I had a cliffhanger at the end, but when I checked on the story today I saw that it cut some of the chapter out. So it didn't get to the end. Okay so I am typeing chapter 2, but the rest of chapter 1 is here too. I am really sorry guys. Love you all.**

_The rest of chapter 1..._

_It has been about 3 hours since I have got up and the girls are still not back. Jack and I were getting worried and Dez went to the mall to look for them. They are not answering their phone. The tv was still on the news. I wasn't paying attention to it, until three familiar faces showed up. _

_News women:_

_Breaking news: Outside of the mall at 12:10pm, three girls were taken. We have yet to say by who, but the girls were: Allyson Dawson, Kimberly Crawford, and Patrica Dela Rosa. _

_When I heard those names, my heart dropped to my stomach. "No,'' I whispered._

**(A/N: Alright that was the ends of chapter 1, here is chapter 2.)**

Austin's pov.

Jack and I stared at the tv. This can't be happening, they were supposed to be fine. Ally can't be in danger again. I like to have lost her one time, I can't lose her again. O my gosh they have Kim and Trish too. No,no,no I can't lose these people. I looked a Jack and he is staring at me with fear and concern. I probealy look pale and sick.

I look at him the same, our girlfriends and best friend have been kidnapped, what do we do?

Dez's pov.

I was sent out by Austin and Jack to look for the girls, they haven't been answering their phones. I am not blaming them, I mean their girlfriends and Trish have not been answering their phones. Who wouldn't be worried, I am too. I walked towards the mall, and went to the food court. When I got there I saw police cars and tape everywhere.

What happened? I walked over to the police tape and got one of their attention. "Yes,'' a dark skinned police officer asked me.

"Um..What happened here,'' I asked him, '' Oh, three teenaged girls, where taken here at 12:10 this after noon,'' he said turning back around.

"Wait what girls,'' I asked him worried, please don't be them...please.

"Um... I think a girl named Allyson, Kimberly, and Pratica,'' he said looking at me kinda of annoyed. My heart stopped, no not them. "Ally,Kim, and Trish,'' I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, do you know them,'' he asked turning fully around, I nodded hesitantly.

"Can we ask you a couple of questions young man,'' he asked another police officer coming over. "Yes sir, but can I call two friends, they are the boyfriends of Kim and Ally, they can answer more personal questions,'' I told him, they nodded and I stepped to the side to call Jack and Austin, they will not be happy.

Jack's pov.

I sat there, this can't be. They have Ally, Trish, and..Kim. My Kimmy, I mean I love the other two, they are my sisters, but Kim is my girlfriend, I love her. I looked over at Austin. He looked pale and sick.

I feel so bad for him, he has lost Ally again. We are scared out of our minds, are best friends have been taken. Austin was staring into space, when his cell rang pulling him out of his daze. He looked down at the phone and looked at me. "It's Dez,'' he said,

''Hello...,'' austin answer sadly, he had it on speaker, I could hear Dez's shakey voice over the phone.

"Austin, have you seen the news,'' he asked, his usually silly, cheerful voice was replaced by a deep serious one. Austin sighed, and nodded. I knew Dez couldn't see him, but I knew Dez knew that he had seen it.

"Austin, I talked to the police, they want to ask me, you, and Jack some qustions,'' he said carefully. I knew Austin was thinking, he then sighed and nodded. "Dez, will be down there in a few,'' he said, then hung up, he sat there a few seconds.

"Austin, are you ok,'' I asked him putting a hand on his shoulder. Truth be told, I think we are both close to breaking down. "No, I mean I know I should care for the other two, and believe me I am scared to lose any of them, but I can't help to think about what happened to Ally last year, what if something happens to her again but we are to late,'' he said his eye slightly filling with tears.

"I am scared to, I mean the other two are my sisters and Kim is my girlfriend, but they are tough girls, they can fend for themsleves till we get to them,'' I said with determination.. He nodded and we left to go to Dez.

Austin's pov.

Jack and I were walking down towards the mall. I just keep thinking, thinking about what could happen to the girls, what could happen to Ally. I must have been thinking the whole way there, cause Jack calling my name pulled me from my thoughts.

"Austin,'' Jack said waving a hand in fornt of my face. "What,'' I asked with a little jump, Jack move his head sideways. I looked over beside Jack and there stood a police officer and Dez.

"Hello, I am offier Clark, I need you to ask some questions about the girls,'' he said, we all nodded and walked to his car and drove to the police station.

We went into a office with a lot a paperwork on the desk, and three chairs in fornt of the desk. On the walls, were pictures of people. On his desk was a picture of Him, a women, and two little girls. I looked on his left hand, and saw a golden band, he was married and that must be his family.

Jack, Dez, and I took a set in the chairs and officer Clark started asking away. "Alright, can you guys tell me the ages of the girls please,'' he asked.

"They are all 17,'' Jack said,

"What about the description of the girls,'' he asked, I was about to say there was pictures of the news, but those were drawn.

"Well, Allyson has brown hair, with honey tips, she has brown eyes, she is about 5'2'', she is really small, but always is really stronge. She also has a small scar above her eye, and has slightly curly hair. Kimberly has blonde, slightly curly hair, she is about 5'4'' and has brown eyes, she is also really small, but stronge. Patrica has really curly, black hair, she is about 5'2'', she is not so small, she is a little tougher than the other girls,'' I said.

**(A/N: btw I am not makeing fun of Raini, just in case anyone thought, she is beautiful the way she is! :) ) **

"Okay have they do any clubs or somethings so I could look that up,'' he said,

"Well Allyson and Kimbely has been in kartre, dance, and gym since they were little. Allyson also plays in some malls and things like cause she is a singer,'' Jack said.

"That is great, those two have a little protection, what about the other one,'' he said,

"She works and gets fired for a _lot _of jobs,'' Dez said,

"Okay boys, what about the hospital they go to, I could get records, and has any one of them been seriously hurt,'' he said, I gulpep.

"Um.. they go to Miami hospital, and Allyson was.. um.. shot last year in shoulder,'' I choke out. "Okay, boys I know this is hard, but we will find them,'' he said.

"Now which one of you are the boyfriends of who,'' he asked,

"I am Allyson's boyfriend, and Jack is Kimberly's,'' I said shakly,

"Okay now finale question is there anyone you would know who took the Dragons,'' He said,

"_The Black Dragons,'' _We all said at the same time, the officer look pleased..

**Ok guys that is it for the night, again I am sorry about the chapter 1 mishap. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and REVIEW!**

**~Meg~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long wait. Last weekend I went on a trip and then this week I had things to do, again sorry. Enjoy!**

Austin's pov.

_''The Black Dragons,'' _we all said,

The dark skinned officer looked pleased. "Are you sure,'' He asked us, we nodded.

"Alright, we know who the Black Dragons are, they are the group that ecscaped from prison,'' he asked, we nodded.

"Ok, we will get right on that, I think there is a tracker, on them so maybe this will be easy,'' he said, walking out the wooden door.

_I sure hope so..._

Ally's pov.

I woke up with darkness surrounding me. I looked around trying to adjust my eyes to see. I looked around to see we are in a tunnel, or serwer maybe. My mind went through a million different things.

_Was I dreaming..._

_Was I knocked out, or hurt and in the hospital..._

_Or was I kiddnapped..._

That last thought made more since to me, I just couldn't remeber. I looked down to see me laying on a hard stone floor. I looked around me, trying to get my eyes to focus in the darkness.

I looked to my right, on the side of me was a blonde, was it Kim. I looked closer and saw that it was Kim. I went to get up, but there was a pain in my ankle. I groaned, and held it sitting up. I glanced over to my left and saw a curly haired, latina.

I knew it was Trish, I crawled over to Kim, it looked like she was knocked out. They must have knocked us out with meds, cause we aren't hurt, except they must hae dropped me,and I felt dizzy and sick.

I got closer to her and shook her gently. "Kimmy, come on wake up,'' I whispered, I didn't know if they were near. "Come Kimmy,'' I whispered, shking her slightly hard.

Kim woke up with a start, she looked aroud with a shocked and suprised look on her face. "They really took us,'' she whispered to her self. "What,'' I whispered back to her.

"The Black Dragons, they took us, don't you remember,'' She whispered to me, I racked my brain trying to find information. Then it donged on me, the black dragons ecsacped from prison, me in shock, they kidnapped us.

"O my gosh,'' I whispered to my self, what the heck was going on. I then remember the Black Dragons only wanted me, but then this time they decided to kick it up a notch. They must have took Kim and Trish to, because they knew they were imortant to me.

If they get hurt I don't know what I would do. I was scared for them and me too. Kim shook me and pointed to Trish who was stiring. I crawled over to Trish, but stopped when Kim gave me a weird look.

"I think the hurt my ankle, I can't move it,'' I whispered to her, I saw a little bit of anger flash through her brown eyes. ''Kimmy, I fine I promise,'' I said quietly to her, trying to keep the pain of my face. It does hurt pretty bad, but I cant say that.

Her face changed from anger, to worry. I must have shown pain. I turned away from her, crawling over to the latina. "Trish, come one wake up,'' I said shaking her, i shook her a little harder than I did Kim, because she sleeps deeper than Kim.

Unlike Kim, Trish woke up groaning in either sickness, or annoyance. I think it was the second one, she won't be annoyed when she fully wakes up. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the darkness. When she was fully awoken, she looked around frightened. "Um..Ally where are we,'' she asked in a scared, whiny voice.

She must have forgotten to, I went to explain, but a deep, rough voice cut me off...

(Nobody's pov.)

Austin sat on the couch, wanting to relax as much as he could with out worrying. He fished his phone out of his back pocket, playing Flappy Bird, trying to keep his mind focused. Yet, he couldn't cause while playing the game all he could think of was how he and Ally sat and played this game all the time. How he would, she her trying to bet her high score, and he would sit her in his lap, and beat it for her.

Austin put his phone down, and put his head in his hands. He could not believe he let her slip out of his grasp. He promised to protect her with all he had, but he failed, he failed her.

Beside him, Jack and Dez weren't taking it to well either. Jack was in his room, just staring at the picture of him and Kim, on his bed side table. He could not believe his Kimmy was gone, and what sucked the most was all three of them couldn't do anything.

They didn't know where they were, or if they were okay. Jack sighed and looked at the picture again, grabbing it he sat back. He studied it, it was the time he, Austin, Kim, and Ally went to the water park. His hair was wet and he had his arms wrapped around her from behind. He was in blue swim trunks and had his head on her shoulder. Kim was smiling that big, beautiful smile that he missed so much. She was wearing a pale baby pink bikini, with her wet, baby blonde hanging down her back and chest.

Jack let a few tears fall, he wanted to hold her in his arms again. What if he couldn't anymore, what if she got hurt. He laid down on his bed and hugged the picture.

Dez, he didn't know what to do. He was really upset with himself, he was to chicken to tell Trish he liked her. That's right he liked Trish, he liked the way she always got upet with him, he liked the way her cheeks burned red with anger when she got anger. He liked the way she was open minded and not afraid to tell you what she thinks. He likes the way they fight, he likes her.

He wanted to tell her sooner, he thought he would have time. He just hung his head and walked, thinking about how his best friends he cared about so much, got into this...

**Hey guys, I am really sorry about the long wait. I have been really busy, I am moving an everything, but please stick with me here. Alright I hope you enjoyed. LoVe you all! Review!**

**~MEG~**


End file.
